In recent years, virtual machines have come to be used for running programs without depending on platforms such as the OS and the CPU. A virtual machine is generally implemented by software, and since the interface and other information necessary to implement the virtual machine is publicly available, the virtual machine can be implemented by anyone.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Laid-open Patent Application Publication 2005-244695